1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device equipped with a current sensor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device that can improve current sensing accuracy without widening the chip area.
2. Background Art
In order to sense current flowing through a semiconductor element, a current sensor is used. As the current sensor, a semiconductor device wherein a current sensing region is formed in the same chip as the semiconductor element has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-162391). As the current sensor, a semiconductor device using an AMR (anisotropic magneto resistance) element is place of the current sensing region has also been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-127161).